Justified Means
by latenightcraving
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Did the ends really justify the means?... Or maybe it was the means that didn't justify the end? Ah, philosophical thinking is hard. I had originally planned for it to be an RCR but it came out as more of a RCF. Reviews will be much appreciated


Author's Note: This is my first Ratchet and Clank story. It's slightly AU because I didn't think this story through. Literally. I just let my finger type the first things that came into my head then proof-read them. It takes place somewhere in the 'Tools of Destruction' world. This started out as something serious. Then it sort of took a left or something. Anyway, this is my second fic and it's Ratchet and Clank. Hope you enjoy.

Oh there's probably some mistakes in names for some of the devices. Keep in mind that I wrote this at two-ish in the morning so I may not have remember the exact names of certain items.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank and anything that relates to them.

* * *

Did the ends really justify the means?

His entire world became all looped up and he didn't know what to do. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so grand and spectacular as everyone viewed him. Sometimes he wished he was a mere average individual with average goals and aspects in an average life with nothing extraordinary happening. But then he began to remember. He remembered all of the new people he had come to meet, all of his new friends and allies who had gone through so much with him, for him. And he realized that it just wasn't fair for him to wish for an average life when everyone else was struggling just as much as he was. Everyone took it as best they could and leaned on each other for support.

What was preventing him from leaning as well? What prevented him from depending on his friends?

And the lives lost. He could never forget the lives lost. It wasn't fair for the dead to have died in vain because of his selfish wish. To think, he was insulting his dead allies so easily and with all the selfishness of an eight year old child.

Child. He was young but he was no mere child. He was mature psychologically speaking.

He had hit a growth spurt mentally when he befriended the little robot. Since then, he was anything but a child. No one could accuse him of being childish. Or so he hoped. The way he was acting now was very selfish.

But did the ends really justify the means?

Or was it that the means didn't justify the ends?

He was confused and so went to his best friend for some answers. When he asked the question, the only response he received was a blank one until his friend decided to speak.

"What were the means to reach the end? What is your sense of justice Ratchet? Does it satisfy the equation?"

It was so like Clank to talk like such a nerd. But he did have a point. What were the means that helped them reach the end? At this, he began to list off the means.

Well his sense of justice. Sacrifice, what did he sacrifice in order to reach the next stage? If the sacrifice was worthwhile and provided a reasonable product then he wasn't complaining. But the reasoning should have to be noble, not just worthwhile.

Well to defeat the evilness of that vile little creature, he had to travel the galaxy. Well, he liked traveling so he didn't really have to sacrifice anything. And spending all that quality time with his best friend really did open up his eyes.

Traveling, he mentally checked off with a passing mark.

He had to kill giant creatures to trade with a questionable character who may not have been an entirely good guy in the end. However, the Smuggler had helped more than once and all he really needed to do was shoot a couple of blasts from his arsenal of weapons. Theoretically speaking, he did a lot of killing just to get a ride, only to be ejected in the middle of the sky, a device that decoded and opened locked doors, but only took up more time than it was worth (really he should have just blasted the doors), and get a code to ride a couple of feet into space, but he had to go through so much gravity defying stunts. It still made him dizzy just thinking about it.

But that was mostly all theoretically, so he supposed it was alright for it to pass.

He had to go through that stupid battle arena. All he got through that were heli-pods, a holo-pirate disguise, and a holo-vid. Really, all that trouble and defeating for three measly items? It hardly seemed justifiable. Well, it was still fun to kick those pathetic excuses of robots' butts. They were always reparable and he no one ever got hurt. This one might be a bit more questionable than others though. I mean, he did win cash prizes and got to update his weapons. Those were beneficial to him in the long run, he supposed. Speaking of beneficial, the holo-pirate disguise and the holo-vid did help in the long run also.

Ok, this one passed the test.

Next, what else was there, he pondered. Ratchet rubbed his chin, in deep thought, running over all of the things he had to do.

Oh, right. He had to defeat those space pirates. How ever could he forget those pirates and their plump metallic captain, Slag? Honestly, those guys were not worth much trouble. They hardly caused a fuss for him actually. Just breaking and entering into their base then getting out was all he had to do. In fact, looking back, he probably did more damage to them than they could ever possibly do to him. It really wasn't fair for them; he supposed, but too late to change anything now.

This one was a definite pass due to the sheer easiness he got through all of them.

Let's see, what else did he have to face in order to defeat Mr. Tiny-And-Evil-With-A-Napoleon-Complex?

Oh, yes, he had to go around halo-jumping with a couple of old geezer-robots and their granddaughter. Tawlyn could be a bit annoying and Cronk and Zephyr were only helpful when they blew things up. But they had all become such close friends, especially the girl, Tawlyn and Clank. Not something he particularly appraised, but if his pal was happy then he was more than willing to let them be buddy-buddy. Just not too close, he didn't want them getting too close. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, perhaps befriending them had no negative impact, other than the halo-jumps. But really, halo-jumping in itself wasn't an entirely bad experience. It was actually quite exhilarating, the rush of air that whipped across his face, the sound of life rushing past him.

This passed also.

As he continued to ponder, his little robot pal came through the door.

"How is the justifying coming along? Did you figure out everything?"

"Almost. I've gone through all of the major obstacles we went through. I think all of them passed. I think it's safe to assume that the ends did justify the means."

The little robot gave a small smile before replying.

"Actually, if you recall Ratchet, all past adventures we have gone through together, you would realize that this adventure was rather small. Not many obstacles stood in our way to prevent us from achieving our goal. The only hard part was piecing the puzzle together."

As Ratchet pondered on this fact, realization dawned on him as to why he had wondered about the justification of his actions.

"You know Clank, I just realized something!"

"And that is?"

"Our means will always be justified so long as we fight for the right ends."

"Very clever Ratchet. So are you done with your questionings? We must get going to next planet. Tawlyn is waiting for us to help her fix Cronk."

Ratchet smiled a little remembering the robot.

"Yeah, I'm so done with all that philosophical stuff. I don't get how you and the others do that. It was much simpler with my version of everything."

Clank shook his head as he and Ratchet made their ways into Aphelion. He began to climb until Ratchet decided to just pick him up and toss him inside. With a scowl sent his way, Ratchet chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"That is precisely why you never understand anything Ratchet. Your version is simply you traversing the galaxy, making planets a demolition site in your wake. It would do you well to use your brain to dwell on other issues besides explosions and machinery."

Ratchet merely rolled his eyes and began setting courses for the Apogee Space Station. Setting Aphelion on autopilot, he leaned back into his seat, hands behind his head, and feet laid across the dashboard of the ship.

"Well, that's just not me now is it?"

Clank observed Ratchet for a second before heaving a little sigh and nodding his head in agreement.

"I suppose that would not be like you at all."

With that said, both remained silent as the ship blasted out of the planet's orbit and into space. As the only two occupants of the ship rested, they both thought of all the ordeals they went through. All those years of thwarting evil and helping the universe become a safe place for everyone, it was quite the adventure. And as Ratchet kept reminiscing, he realized that he did lean on someone for support and it was always the same person, or rather robot. Since the very beginning, Clank was always there and always the one to help him understand, help him push through every obstacle. Sighing contently at coming to this amazing conclusion, Ratchet closed his eyes and let his muscles relax, if only slightly. Space was always unpredictable.

"Thanks, Clank."

Puzzled, the robot looked towards his friend. When he saw that Ratchet's eyes were closed, he voiced his question.

"What for Ratchet?"

Ratchet smirked slightly and responded.

"Just keep being you Clank and you won't ever have to know."


End file.
